pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Potato Head
Mr. Potato Head, or Potato Head for short, is a moody and cynical Mr. Potato Head toy. He has appeared in Toy Story and Toy Story 2 and will appear in the upcoming Toy Story 3. Biography ''Toy Story'' In the first film, when he becomes fascinated with all the features of the Buzz Lightyear action figure that Andy has received for his birthday, Potato Head also makes fun of Woody for not having a laser like Buzz and by describing Woody's sampled voice "like a car ran over it." After Woody accidentally knocks Buzz Lightyear out the window, Potato Head is quick to accuse Woody of being a jealous "toy-killer," thinking Woody might do the same to him if Andy played with Mr. Potato Head more, and leads a mutiny with the other toys. He continues to admit Woody's guilt in the window incident, especially when he learns about Woody's disappearance. Later, Woody throws a string of Christmas lights from Sid's house to Andy's house; Slinky catches it, but Potato Head snatches it away and calls Woody a liar. Woody then tries to convince the toys to let him get back by pretending that Buzz is with him (using Buzz's severed left arm), but Potato Head remains suspicious of what Woody is actually doing. When Woody blows away the cover by exposing Buzz's severed arm, Potato Head furiously labels him as a "murdering dog" as the toys back away from the window, leaving Woody depressed and stranded in Sid's house. During the move to Andy's new house, after Woody tosses RC onto the street to rescue Buzz, Potato Head rallies the other toys to lynch Woody and "toss him overboard;" however, when Bo Peep reveals that "Woody was telling the truth," Potato Head realizes his error and compensates by holding onto Slinky's tail so Slinky could help Woody, Buzz, and RC back into the truck. At the end of the film, he is surprised to hear Molly receiving Mrs. Potato Head for her Christmas present. ''Toy Story 2'' In the sequel, after Al McWhiggin of Al's Toy Barn steals Woody, he is shown in a much more positive light by going on a mission with Buzz, Hamm, Rex, and Slinky to rescue Woody. At one point, when the toys are reprimanded by Buzz for requesting a rest, Buzz mentions the time when Potato Head has Woody thrown "out of the back of that moving van," and Potato Head is still shown to be regretting this greatly, even though amends have already been made. When the toys cross the street to Al's Toy Barn, they cause a semi to jackknife, and the chains restraining a large pipe to the semi break, freeing the pipe, which subsequently rolls down the street, during which Potato Head gets one of his feet stuck in a chewing gum and has to pull his foot off the gum before the pipe can squish him. After the toys break into Al's apartment, Potato Head attempts to frighten Jessie by reaching into his back compartment for his angry eyes, but attaches his spare pare of shoes by mistake (especially after Mrs. Potato Head gives him his shoes and his angry eyes). When the toys leave the apartment after Al leaves with Woody, Potato Head throws his hat like a frisbee to jam the closing doors, letting the toys pass through. Outside, he is the first to spot an idling Pizza Planet delivery truck nearby. While the toys chase Al in the truck, Potato Head saves three alien toys from flying out the window (so that Mrs. Potato Head can adopt them later when he gets home to Mrs. Potato Head). He initially feels annoyed when the aliens repeatedly express their gratefulness towards him, but after the toys return home, he reluctantly gives in to his wife's decision to adopt the aliens as their children. ''Toy Story 3'' In Toy Story 3, Mr. Potato Head demonstrates the ability his parts have. When he is trapped in the Sunnyside Daycare sandbox, he pushes his parts out through a hole in the bottom. His parts can hop around on their own. He first sticks his parts into a tortilla roll, causing him to have a floppy walk. After a pigeon hassles him and he falls from a windowsill, the tortilla comes apart. His next body, as evidenced by the trailer, is implied to be a cucumber. Trivia *At one point in Toy Story 2, Mr. Potato Head pokes his eye through the vent at Al's apartment. However, this may contradict with his earlier action when he removes his ears while Rex is reading the manual of Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg. *Mr. Potato Head's hat-throwing technique to stop the closing doors at Al's apartment resembles Oddjob's trademark hat-throwing technique in Goldfinger. Quotes Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters